This invention relates generally to drinking devices for use in the consumption of beverages, and more particularly relates to a novel device which is designed for simultaneous use by a plurality of drinkers.
In any typical social gathering of people, such as a fraternal meeting, a party, or a get-together at the neighborhood tavern, it is most common that some liquid refreshment will be consumed by those in attendance. This refreshment may be served in quantity and some volume, being contained in a punch bowl or a pitcher, for instance.
Although the use of cups or glasses supplied for each drinker is not ordinarily viewed as a problem in need of rectification, the number of cups and glasses can be reduced among a group of compatriot drinkers through the use of a drinking device used communally, whereby all can partake of the beverage directly from a single container.
An immediate problem presented by such a communal drinking device is the need for maintaining individualized access to the container in order to promote a sanitary condition in its use.
A drinking device used in common would also lend a certain amount of sport to the consuming, to the amusement of all. More practically, a drinking device to be used by a plurality of drinkers would tend to increase the consumption of beverage through its basic novelty as well as through the aforementioned sporting element induced in the drinkers. This is a consideration not lost upon the wholesalers and retailers of beverages. Additionally, such a device would serve as a ready platform for carrying advertisements for such beverages.